


Penser à voix haute (avec les lumières éteintes)

by ElodieTheFangirl, Sunkenshipper345



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Translation, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345
Summary: Les lumières sont éteintes. Le Docteur doit les réparer. Il en profite pour réfléchir. Mais il oublie parfois qu'il n'est pas seul...





	Penser à voix haute (avec les lumières éteintes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking Out Loud (With the Lights Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659910) by [Sunkenshipper345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345). 



« Comment ça, les lumières ne marchent plus? » hurla Rose depuis les ténèbres.

 

« C’est ce que je viens de dire ! L’explosion à laquelle on vient d’échapper a dû endommager le système. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long à réparer. » Il y eut un son, celui du Docteur enlevant la grille au sol et sautant en dessous de la console.

 

« Et c’est long comment « pas trop long ? » Votre concept du temps est différent du mien, ça pourrait être des années. » Rose tâtonna jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve le siège derrière les contrôles. Elle s’assit en balançant ses jambes devant elle.

 

« Deux heures peut-être ? Certaines pièces sont à moitié fondues, et certains des framistibulateurs ont les circuits grillés. »

 

« Besoin d’un coup de main ? » demanda Rose, espérant pouvoir accélérer le processus.

 

« En fait, si vous pouviez me passer les pinces, ça serait très utile. »

 

Elle les attrapa et jeta un coup d’œil dans le trou.

 

« Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas, et je ne voudrais surtout pas tomber et abimer vos magnifiques cheveux. »

 

« Vous pensez qu’ils sont magnifiques ? » dit-il soudainement, avant de se remettre à travailler sur les réparations, gêné d’entendre à quel point il cherchait son approbation. _« Heureusement qu’il fait sombre. »_ pensa-t-il, ne voulant pas qu’elle le voit rougir.

 

« Heu…Ouais. » répondit-elle, confuse et rougissante.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

 

« Est-ce que vous pouvez descendre et tenir ça pour moi ? » dit-il depuis le trou dans le sol.

 

« Les pinces ne seraient pas mieux ? »

 

« Ha ! Oui, les pinces… » Il tendit la main et les prit des siennes.

 

Non, ce n’était pas mieux. Il préfèrerait l’avoir avec lui en bas. Il voulait tellement être proche d’elle. Entendre Rose le rendait à chaque fois joyeux. Et il aimerait tellement l’enlacer dans une étreinte éternelle. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour Rose. Plus il pensait à elle, plus il l’aimait. Rose Tyler. Avec ses cheveux blonds, et ce sourire qui le rendait fou, et…Il décida de continuer les réparations, s’il voulait les terminer un jour, même s’il restait absorber dans ses pensées.

 

« Docteur ? »

 

Sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

 

« Hm, quoi ? »

 

« Euh…Vous avez besoin de plus de pinces ? »

 

« O-oui. Ce serait super. Désolé, j’étais juste en train de….penser. »

 

« A voix haute ? »

 

Quoi ? Est-ce qu’il avait dit tout ça à voix haute ?

 

« Je parlais ? » demanda-t-il, mais sa voix ressemblait plus à un couinement.

 

« Oui, vous divaguiez à propos de pinces, et de câlins et vous n’arrêtiez pas de répéter mon nom… »

 

« Oh. » Son visage devait avoir la couleur d’une tomate mûre à présent.

 

« Et vous savez quoi ? » dit-elle en sautant à côté de lui.

 

« Quoi ? » Il tira sur son oreille d’un air gêné.

 

Elle posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

« Je pense que je peux attendre quelques heures. »


End file.
